El País de las Maravillas
by L.Sira
Summary: Pavel Chekov y Alicia Kingsleigh, dos personas totalmente desconocidas coinciden en una aburrida boda. Éste encuentro casual unirá sus destinos y les llevará a vivir una aventura que cambiará sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_**EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: esta pareja me asaltó una noche en mis sueños y no me dejó tranquila hasta que escribí sobre ella.**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando: **_**You have stolen my heart **_**de Dashboard Confessionals**

**Capítulo 1. En el que Alicia y Pavel se conocen**

Alicia Kingsleigh estaba aburrida. Su madre la había obligado a ir a la boda del hijo de unos señores estirados. Aunque los padres del novio y los suyos eran viejos amigos, ella no tenía demasiada relación con él. Alicia era una joven londinense que estudiaba en la Flota Estelar. Había pasado los últimos tres años de su vida viviendo en San Francisco, regresando a su hogar únicamente durante las vacaciones, le faltaba un año para graduarse. Alicia era una de las alumnas más brillantes de su generación. A su memoria extraordinaria se añadía una personalidad curiosa y aventurera, buen manejo de la informática, conocimientos de esgrima y de la geografía terrestre y del espacio. Tenía una gata llamada Dina. Alicia creía que el País de la Maravillas era un lugar real y soñaba cada noche con visitarlo. Por supuesto era algo que nunca revelaría a nadie, la tacharían de loca. Sí, Alicia era una chica especial y estaba aburrida en una boda estilo s. XIX rodeada de desconocidos estirados.

Pavel Chekov estaba aburrido. Los miembros del Enterprise habían sido invitados a la boda del hijo de uno de aquellos altos cargos y estaban obligados a ir por motivos de política o algo así. Pavel había oído hablar del señor en las noticias y poco más, por lo demás, era un completo desconocido. Para colmo de males, no sólo le obligan a ir a la boda sino que, además, dicha boda era temática. El joven paseaba enfundado en su traje del s. XIX, no conocía a nadie pero tampoco tenía ningún interés en entablar una insulsa conversación sobre negocios, el tiempo u otro tema insustancial. Sí, Pavel estaba aburrido en una boda estilo s. XIX rodeado de desconocidos estirados.

Mientras paseaba despreocupada y distraídamente por el jardín, una melena rubia y un vestido azul entraron en el campo de visión de Pavel. Los ojos azules de Pavel se encontraron con los ojos marrones de Alicia, se sonrieron. Continuaron mirándose y caminando cada uno por su lado. Pavel chocó contra el poste de un cenador colocado en mitad del jardín. Cayó al suelo. Al abrir los ojos vio que Alicia estaba arrodillada junto a él con hielo envuelto en un pañuelo. Con su ayuda, Pavel se levantó y se sentó en las escaleras del cenador.

-Alicia Kingsleigh-

-Pavel Andreivich Chekov-

-¿Ruso?-

-Sí, ¿por?-

-Me gusta tu acento-

-Gracias-

-¿Te has hecho daño?- al decir esto puso su mano sobre la mano de Pavel que sujetaba el hielo

-Oh no, tranquila, lo hago muy a menudo. Me contratan para animar las bodas-

Pasaron un buen rato riendo y hablando de sus vidas. Pavel propuso quedar otro día, pues tenía unos días de vacaciones, ella aceptó. Al final, la boda no resultó ser tan aburrida como ellos pensaban.

Alicia enseñó a Pavel los lugares más bonitos de Inglaterra. Por desgracia las vacaciones acabaron y cada uno debía volver a sus obligaciones.

Pavel se veía algo deprimido sentado en su silla junto al panel de mandos. No obstante, la suerte estaba de su lado. Scotty le comunicó al capitán Kirk que la nave sufría una avería y que llevaría un tiempo arreglarla.

Pavel, alzando los ojos al cielo y besando la nave, exclamó una frase de agradecimiento en ruso, pues se tardaba lo mismo en reparar la avería de una nave en el s. XXIII que en reparar la avería de un coche en el s. XXI, la tripulación podía esperar sentada.

Sus compañeros le miraron extrañados.

De nuevo en San Francisco, Pavel empezó a quedar con Alicia. De vez en cuando la ayudaba con las clases o a estudiar, explicándole cosas y repasando con ella el temario.

-¿Te acuerdas de Hamish Ascot?- preguntó Alicia tras dar un sorbo a su té de frambuesa

-El novio de la boda. ¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó Pavel a su vez

-Sus padres y los míos son viejos amigos. Hubo un tiempo en que mi madre pensó que yo haría buena pareja con él, con Hamish. Creo que entre ellos incluso hablaron de boda-

-¿Tú casada con ese estirado pelirrojo?- comentó entre incrédulo y sonriente

-Y además tiene problemas de digestión. Menuda idea. Menos mal que me percaté de sus planes a tiempo y pude pararle los pies. Si no…-

-Me imagino la escena. Cientos de invitados elegantemente vestidos, el joven lord, de rodillas, pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio y tú, siendo consciente por primera vez en toda la tarde de lo que ocurre, huyendo a toda prisa de allí-

-Sí, sí, tú ríete. Pero podría haber pasado-

-¡Qué horror!-

-¡Espantoso! Hamish y yo somos diametralmente opuestos-

Tras unos breves segundos en silencio, Pavel se atrevió a preguntar algo que rondaba en su cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Hablando de tu madre, Alicia. ¿Crees que le gustaré?-

-Al principio no lo creo, aunque terminaría por darte el visto bueno. No es tan ogro como puede parecer a simple vista. Un poco chapada a la antigua no te lo niego, pero siempre ha apoyado mis decisiones. A mi padre sí le habrías caído bien. Era un soñador, como yo. Le añoramos mucho-

-¿Qué opina de que estudies en la Flota Estelar?-

-Al principio puso el grito en el cielo al saber que me iba tan lejos-

-Es comprensible. Quiero decir, es posible que tu madre se sienta un poco sola. Ahora que no está tu padre, tu hermana se ha casado y tú estás estudiando fuera. Debe echarte mucho de menos-

-Lo sé. Pero es mi vida y quiero hacer algo útil con ella. Yo decido el camino-

Otro día, otra conversación.

-Alicia, tú nombre es muy bonito-

-Gracias-

-_Alicia en el País de la Maravillas_ y _detrás del espejo_ siempre fueron mis libros favoritos. Cuando era niño los leí tantas veces que me los aprendí de memoria. Soñaba que un día vería un conejo blanco y me llevaría al País de las Maravillas. Pensarás que estoy loco-

-Al contrario, lo encuentro encantador. Yo soy pariente de la niña que inspiró esas historias-

-¿En serio?-

-Y aún sueño con encontrar ese lugar. Yo creo que existe realmente. Todas las noches sueño con él. A veces, más que sueños, parecen recuerdos de una vida pasada. Pensarás que estoy loca-

-Todo lo contrario. Con todas las cosas que me he encontrado en el Universo no me sorprendería descubrir que existe realmente. Quizá sí estemos locos-

Alicia puso su mano en la frente de Pavel y luego ambas en sus mejillas.

-Eso me temo, estamos majaretas, locos, chiflados. Pero te diré un secreto. Las mejores personas lo están-

Aquel parecía el momento ideal, pero Pavel recibió una llamada que avisaba de la completa reparación de la nave, debía teletrasportarse inmediatamente. Pavel soltó palabrotas en ruso mentalmente.

-Tienes que marcharte ya, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella con un deje de tristeza en la voz

-Lo lamento, pero sí. El deber me llama- dijo él igual de triste

-Prométeme que me llamarás. Todos los fines de semana o una vez al mes, no importa que no tengas nada que contarme, me basta con hablar un poco contigo-

-Te lo prometo. Suerte con tus exámenes. Intentaré ir a tu graduación-

Muchos meses después, el capitán Kirk dio la noticia de que uno de los miembros de la tripulación se jubilaba. Había una petición de admisión a la nave. Jim consultó con la Flota Estelar, la chica era recién graduada, pero sus resultados eran excelentes, tenía muy buenas referencias y unos deseos descomunales de unirse a la tripulación del Enterprise, no había candidata mejor. Chekov casi se cayó de la silla cuando descubrió que Alicia era el nuevo miembro del grupo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías solicitado el Enterprise?-

-Temía que me rechazaran y te ilusionases inútilmente. Quería que fuese una sorpresa-

En horas de trabajo, ambos mostraron la más estricta relación profesional.

Una tarde, Alicia recibió un mensaje: sigue al Conejo Blanco. Caminó por el pasillo siguiendo unos dibujos de un conejo blanco con chaqueta y reloj. Llegó a la sala del simulador.

-Qué curioso, curiosísimo- dijo Alicia, que estaba tan sorprendida que por el momento ya no sabía ni siquiera como hablar correctamente el idioma

El lugar parecía el decorado de otro planeta, lleno de colores, plantas y seres raros. Pero, al mismo tiempo, familiar. Encontró a Pavel sentado en una caótica mesa de té. Él se puso en pie.

-Feliz no cumpleaños. ¿Quieres un té?-

-Pavel, ¿qué es todo esto?-

-Bienvenida al País de las Maravillas, ¿te gusta?-

-Es fantástico, ¿por qué te has tomado tantas molestias?-

-Quería que tú y yo tuviésemos nuestro pequeño lugar secreto. No está el Sombrerero Loco ni el Gato de Cheshire, tendrás que conformarte conmigo, pero…-

Pavel no pudo terminar su frase, pues los labios de Alicia se lo impedían.

Pavel y Alicia compartieron su primer beso en su propio País de las Maravillas, lugar en el cual se reunirían constantemente y sería testigo de otras muchas primeras veces. Su pequeño lugar secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. En el que Alicia y Pavel caen por la madriguera del conejo**

En una tediosa y anodina tarde de viernes, Alicia rellenaba un informe en su sala predilecta. Bueno, más bien lo intentaba, pues los labios de su novio recorriendo juguetonamente su cuello la distraía bastante.

-Pavel, por favor, tengo que terminar este informe-

-Pero eso es muy aburrido-

-Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo-

Derrotado, Pavel se sentó a su lado. Alicia intentó continuar con su tarea.

Al cabo de un rato, Pavel comenzó a jugar con el pañuelo azul cielo que Alicia llevaba siempre atado en el brazo derecho, aun llevando manga larga. No formaba parte del uniforme, cuando la gente le preguntaba al respecto, decía que era para taparse una herida. No seguían preguntando por educación, pero ella nunca le mostraba a nadie esa herida, salvo a Pavel.

Alicia tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en el brazo, se trataba de tres líneas en horizontal que casi lo rodeaban por completo. Pavel desanudó el pañuelo y acarició con dulzura las marcas.

-Parece un arañazo, ¿cómo te la hiciste?- preguntó

-Mi madre me dijo que, siendo apenas un bebé, tuve un percance con un animal. Nunca me ha contado todos los detalles. Creo que por eso no quería mascotas en casa, me costó Dios y ayuda tener a Dina-

-¿Nunca has pensado en quitártelas con cirugía?-

-Sí, pero, por algún motivo, no quiero hacerlo. Siempre las oculto, pero no quiero que desaparezcan de mi brazo, forman parte de mí-

Pavel continuó en su tarea de acariciar las marcas.

-Una vez, siendo niña, soñé que estaba en el País de las Maravillas…-

-Vaya novedad- dijo él con sorna

-Y… me atacaba una criatura llamada Magnapresa y me hacía esta herida, después el gato de Cheshire la vendaba con un pañuelo-

Pavel sonrió, una de las cosa que más le gustaban de Alicia era su imaginación desbordante y el hecho de que él fuera el único al que le confiaba sus "sueños locos", como ella los llamaba.

Dejándolo por imposible, Alicia soltó el bolígrafo y se volvió hacia Pavel.

-Está claro que hoy no terminaré este dichoso informe. ¿Quieres que te cuente como supe de mi origen?- preguntó Alicia

-Se me ocurren otras cosas que podríamos hacer, pero sí, esto parece interesante- dijo él

Alicia entornó los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas los árboles cronológicos que mandan hacer en el colegio? Tenía curiosidad por ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Mis investigaciones me llevaron hasta la época victoriana. Entonces supe de una mujer llamada Alicia Kingsleigh. Era una mujer adelantada a su tiempo, muy independiente y decidida. Rechazó la petición de matrimonio de un importante lord inglés y se convirtió en la aprendiz de lord Ascot, el antepasado del actual lord Ascot. Estableció rutas comerciales hacia China, continuó con la compañía de su padre y se convirtió en toda una comerciante con tan solo 19 años. Nunca contrajo matrimonio. Dedicó toda su vida a viajar por el mundo. Siendo ya una anciana, enfermó de unas fiebres. Una mañana desapareció de su dormitorio. La versión oficial dice que debió levantarse de la cama presa de las alucinaciones causadas por la fiebre, salir de su casa y caer al mar. Su sobrino, que la admiraba mucho, cambió su apellido por el de soltera de su madre y continuó sus pasos como comerciante-

-Una vida realmente apasionante e impropia de una mujer del siglo XIX-

-Ya te he dicho que estaba adelantada a su tiempo-

-¿Y cómo supiste su relación con los libros?-

-Lewis Carroll era un amigo de la familia y escribió esas aventuras sobre un mundo fantástico para entretener a la niña y a su hermana-

-Otra pregunta, ¿qué te hace suponer que el País de las Maravillas existe realmente?-

-Un lugar tan loco y mágico tiene que existir por fuerza- concluyó Alicia con una sonrisa soñadora

Algunas semanas más tarde, la nave USS Enterprise aterrizó en un planeta aparentemente desierto. Tras no haber recibido señales de vida de ninguna clase en los escáneres, la tripulación bajó de la nave para explorar ese extraño planeta.

El planeta en cuestión, parecía el Jardín del Edén. Hierba verde y mullida cubría el suelo, grandes árboles frutales, plantas y flores de todo tipo y todos los colores imaginables por doquier. El aire era pulcro y aromático. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el rumor del agua.

Separándose en parejas, Alicia y Pavel llegaron caminando a un claro cerca de un arroyo de aguas cristalinas. Todo a su alrededor era silencio.

-Fíjate, puedes ver el fondo y todo. Es maravilloso, ¿no te parece, Pavel?- Alicia llamó la atención del joven al notarle distraído

-Perdona, cariño. Tienes razón, es un lugar precioso- dijo Pavel volviendo a la realidad

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Pues verás, creo que acabo de ver un conejo con chaleco y con reloj de bolsillo-

Alicia le miró incrédula.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?-

-No, no, te lo aseguro. No me hagas caso, será que este lugar me hace alucinar-

Entonces un sonido rompió el silencio sepulcral. El sonido de unos pasos rápidos entre los arbustos. Algo se movía a su alrededor y se acercaba a ellos.

-¿No habían dicho que no había formas de vida en este planeta?- preguntó Pavel algo atónito

-Pavel, creo que tu alucinación es contagiosa. Yo también he visto al conejo- susurró Alicia

Y así era, de entre los arbustos surgió un conejo blanco, vestido con un chaleco. En sus patitas sujetaba un reloj de bolsillo. Se lo mostró a los jóvenes como advirtiéndoles de la hora. Luego les hizo una señal para que le siguiesen y echó a correr.

Alicia salió disparada tras el conejo, con Pavel pisándola los talones. Llegaron hasta el hueco de un árbol.

-Esto empieza a ser muy raro- dijo Pavel

Alicia se acercó al enorme agujero en la tierra.

-¿Qué es este agujero?- preguntó Pavel

-Parece una madriguera de conejo- dijo Alicia

-¿Tan grande?-

Ambos se agacharon sobre el hueco de la madriguera e intentaron distinguir el fondo, pero estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo. La tierra se hundió bajo sus rodillas y cayeron al vacío.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. En el que conocen el Submundo y a sus locos habitantes**

Pavel y Alicia se golpearon contra el suelo. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraron en una sala circular, iluminada por una araña colgada del techo y cubierta de puertas cerradas a cal y canto. Una de las puertas era más pequeña que las demás, a través de la cerradura pudieron ver un jardín. Pavel y Alicia se miraron.

-Por favor, dime que no hay una mesa con una llave a nuestras espaldas-dijo Pavel

-Está bien, no te lo digo- dijo Alicia mirando con el rabillo del ojo

-Y supongo que en cuanto abramos la puerta aparecerá un frasquito con una etiqueta que dice "Bébeme"-

Apenas terminó de hablar, Alicia abrió la puerta y apareció el frasquito. Volvieron a cruzar la mirada.

-Ya sé. Esto es un sueño. Nos hemos caído, golpeado contra el suelo y estamos soñando- dijo Pavel

-¿Los dos el mismo sueño?- preguntó Alicia

-No, tú apareces en mi sueño o viceversa. ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pellizcas?-

-Qué raro, un pellizco suele funcionar- dijo ella tras pellizcarse así misma

Miraron de nuevo la mesa con el frasquito que decía "Bébeme".

-No consigo contactar con Scotty. No hay señal- comentó el muchacho

-Tendremos que salir por algún sitio- dijo Alicia tomando el frasquito en sus manos y llevándoselo a los labios pero sin llegar a beberlo- Aunque, no deberíamos beber o comer algo sin saber qué es. Y menos aun si lo hemos encontrado por ahí-

-Sueles darte muy buenos consejos a ti misma, pero casi nunca los sigues-dijo Pavel

-Lo sé- replicó ella de manera casual, llevándose de nuevo el frasquito a los labios

-Espera, espera. La llave- dijo Pavel cogiendo la llave de encima de la mesa

Alicia echó un trago y tosió debido al fuerte sabor. Pavel la imitó. Al cabo de unos segundos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a menguar. Alicia se cubrió como pudo con su pañuelo, siendo imitada por su novio. Abrieron la puerta y se adentraron en el jardín.

-El aumenpastel- recordó ella de pronto

-¿El qué? Ah, el pastel que te hace crecer, ya lo recuerdo- dijo Pavel a sus espaldas

Un pastelito apareció de la nada en el suelo de la sala, sobre él unas letras que formaban la palabra "Cómeme". Pavel y Alicia tomaron un pedazo, recuperando así su tamaño original y sus ropas.

Comenzaron a caminar por el maravilloso jardín de llamativos colores, peculiares insectos y flores que hablaban. Esta vez fue Pavel el que olvidó cómo hablar correctamente el idioma.

-No me lo puedo creer, es el País de las Maravillas. Es real- dijo Alicia presa de la emoción

-Es imposible- dijo Pavel anonadado

-Mira a tu alrededor. Es innegable. Tú mismo dijiste que con todas las cosas raras que has visto en el Universo, no te sorprendería descubrir que existe realmente. Pavel, he soñado toda mi vida con esto y ahora se ha hecho realidad. Voy a explorar -

-¿Estás segura?-

-No he llegado hasta aquí para quedarme en la puerta-

-Voy contigo. Iré a donde haga falta contigo-

Siguieron caminando. A lo lejos, distinguieron unas formas y unas voces.

-Es ella-

-Sí, es ella-

-Pero no está sola. ¿Quién es el otro? Te has equivocado de Alicia-

-Yo nunca me equivoco de Alicia-

-Si estoy soñando, no me despertéis- susurró Pavel

-El Conejo Blanco, la Lirona, Tweedledee y Tweedledum, el Dodo. Lo sabía, sabía que eran reales- Alicia corrió hacia ellos rebosante de felicidad

Las criaturas del Submundo retrocedieron un par de pasos.

-Nos ha reconocido, es ella- dijo el Conejo

-No sé, hay algo diferente en ella- dijo la Lirona todavía escéptica

-Decidme que no es un sueño, que sois realmente vosotros- dijo Alicia arrodillándose en el suelo para estar a su altura

-Otra vez pensando que es un sueño- dijo el Dodo

-Probamos con un pellizco, pero no funcionó- dijo Alicia

-Puedo ensartaros si queréis- dijo la Lirona clavando su aguja de sombrero en el pie de los jóvenes

Alicia se quejó por el dolor y tuvo una sensación de déjà vu.

-Yo ya he vivido este momento- pensó algo desconcertada

-¡Ay! Está claro que no es un sueño- dijo Pavel

-Hola, mi nombre es Alicia-

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo Tweedledee

-No, no soy la Alicia que vosotros conocéis. Soy su descendiente-

-No, tú eres Alicia. Te pareces mucho a ti misma- replicó Tweedledum

-Y él, ¿quién es?- preguntó la Lirona mirando a Pavel

-Yo soy Pavel, mucho gusto señorita- dijo Pavel

La Lirona estrechó el dedo que Pavel la ofrecía, algo sonrojada.

-No me puedo creer que por fin os conozca, sois exactamente como os había imaginado- continuó Alicia

-No puedes conocernos porque ya nos conocías antes- dijo Tweedledum

-Os repito que no soy la misma Alicia, soy pariente suya-

-¿En qué quedamos? ¿Es Alicia o no es Alicia?- preguntó Tweedledum

-Claro que es Alicia- replicó su hermano

-Pero ella ha dicho que no es la misma-

-Puede que sea ella y lo haya vuelto a olvidar-

El Conejo, viendo que se avecinaba otra interminable e infructuosa disputa entre los gemelos, se tiró de las orejas y dijo:

-¡Basta ya! La llevaremos ante el Sombrerero, él la reconocerá-

-Y si no, Ábsolem resolverá el dilema- dijo uno de los Tweedles

-¿Quién es Ábsolem?- preguntó Pavel

-Es sabio- contestó un hermano

-Es absoluto- añadió el otro

-Es Ábsolem- dijeron al unísono

-Vale, eso lo aclara todo- masculló sarcásticamente- Siempre he querido conocer al Sombrerero Loco- añadió más animado

-En tal caso, seguidme- dijo el Conejo poniéndose en marcha

Pavel miró a Alicia, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del jardín.

-Vamos Alicia, vamos a conocer al Sombrerero-

-Pavel, ¿confías en mí?-

-La duda ofende-

-Tengo la sensación de haber estado antes aquí-

-Has soñado con este lugar miles de veces y debo reconocer que se parece mucho a la sala del simulador-

-No, es otra cosa-

El conejo, seguido del resto de sus amigos, guió a los dos humanos hasta una destartalada mesa de té llena de una vajilla algo desmenuzada. Uno de los presentes en la mesa, la Liebre de Marzo, abrió los ojos y miró al grupo de recién llegados.

-Llegáis tarde al té- gritó lanzándoles una taza

El Sombrerero levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Pasando por encima de la mesa, se colocó delante de Alicia.

-Alicia, eres tú- dijo con una voz muy alegre- Sé que eres tú, te reconocería en cualquier parte. Reconozco a este chico. Pero a ti no te reconozco-

-Soy Pavel, encantado de conocerte Sombrerero-

- Ah, muy bien, ¿queréis tomar el té?-

Se sentaron todos a la mesa.

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos Alicia- dijo el Sombrerero

-No soy la Alicia que tú conoces. Soy su descendiente- explicó ella

-No, tú eres Alicia. Te reconocería en cualquier parte-

Alicia iba a replicar, pero el Sombrerero se volvió hacia Pavel.

-Pavel, ¿tú quién eres?-

-Pavel Andreivich Chekov. Alférez de la nave USS Enterprise -

-Que interesante. Dime una cosa, ¿tú sabes en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?-

-No tengo la menor idea-

-Ja, me gusta esta chica-

La Liebre soltó una risa histérica.

-Que maleducados. ¿Vais a empezar sin mí?-

-¡Gato de Cheshire!- exclamaron Pavel y Alicia

El Gato se materializó de la nada mostrando su inmensa sonrisa.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo, Alicia. A ti no te conozco, pero me alegro de verte- dijo

-¡Taza limpia! ¡A cambiar, a cambiar, a cambiar!- exclamó de golpe la Liebre de Marzo

-Pero si no está sucia- replicaron Pavel y Alicia siendo empujados unas cuantas sillas más lejos

Mientras intentaba tomar el té, repitieron una vez más el proceso de presentaciones.

Cheshire se materializó junto al Sombrerero, el resto de las criaturas del Submundo se les unieron, dando la espalda a Pavel y Alicia.

-Lleva todo el día insistiendo en que no es la Alicia que conocemos- dijo el Conejo

-Eso ya lo dijo una vez y resultó que nos había olvidado- dijo Cheshire

-La reconozco, sé que es ella- añadió el Sombrerero

-Entonces ha vuelto a olvidarnos. Plato- dijo la Liebre

Cheshire se materializó al lado de Alicia

- ¿Me permites un momento?- preguntó cortésmente mientras examinaba las marcas del brazo derecho de la muchacha, ahora descubiertas pues el pañuelo había quedado olvidado en algún lugar del Jardín, y después compartió una mirada significativa con sus amigos

-Creo que es el momento que conozcáis a la Reina Blanca- dijo el Dodo

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. En el que conocen todas las visitas de Alicia al Submundo**

Guiados por el Sombrerero y sus amigos, Pavel y Alicia llegaron hasta Marmóreo. Durante unos breves instantes, quedaron cegados por el resplandor del sol sobre las níveas e inmaculadas superficies del Castillo Blanco, el cual tenía un curioso parecido con fichas de ajedrez, como si hubiese sido realizado por un arquitecto modernista. Mientras caminaban por el jardín vieron a varias personas hablando a los árboles cubiertos de flores, todo a su alrededor era de color blanco. Al fondo se encontraba la Reina Blanca.

-Que mujer tan guapa- murmuró Pavel

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Alicia

-Que mujer tan blanca-

-Sí, es verdad. Y también es guapa-

Pavel se limitó a carraspear y a desviar la mirada algo avergonzado, Alicia sonrió.

La Reina Blanca descendió las escaleras y se acercó a los visitantes con sus andares de hada. Todos los presentes hicieron una leve reverencia.

-Saludos a todos, sed bienvenidos- dijo con su suave voz

-Majestad, aquí tenéis a Alicia y a Pavel. Han venido de visita- dijo el Sombrerero

-Sí, jejeje, de visita, jejeje. Árbol- dijo la Liebre

-Gracias, Tarrant. McTwisp y Cheshire me han puesto al corriente. Alicia, Pavel, sed tan amables de acompañarme al interior del castillo, por favor-

Los dos jóvenes se sentían un poco cortados, pero acompañaron con gusto a la Reina.

Si el exterior era deslumbrante, en el interior no se quedaba atrás. El castillo estaba hecho de un mármol tan puro que te hacía sentir privilegiado sólo por poder mirarlo. Finos rayos del sol del atardecer entraban por las inmensas ventanas y parecían jugar a crear tonalidades en las paredes del castillo. Las arañas y lámparas resultaban meros elementos decorativos, la sala no precisaba ninguna iluminación. Los jóvenes paseaban asombrados y boquiabiertos. La Reina les guió hasta su trono, les mostró la armadura y les permitió blandir la espada.

-La espada Vorpalina, necesitan un paladín- dijo Alicia en un susurro. En sus ojos se podía ver que su mente se encontraba a años luz de distancia, de nuevo.

Cuando finalizaron la visita al interior del castillo, la Reina les llevó a los jardines.

-Me han informado que desde que estás aquí no paran de poner en duda tu identidad- se dirigió la Reina a Alicia

-Sí, majestad. Me han acusado de ser Alicia y de no ser Alicia. Creo que me confunden con la otra Alicia, mi antepasada, la que os visitó hace ya muchísimos años- trató de explicar ella

-Bueno, querida, no te preocupes. Aquí hay alguien que os ayudará a descubrir quién sois vosotros realmente-

Llegaron a un mirador. El sol aún no se había puesto, las vistas del paisaje eran realmente espectaculares. Hiedra y flores se enroscaban alrededor de las columnas y el balcón. Allí vieron, colocada en el banco, a una inmensa oruga azul, fumando sin parar y lanzando humo azul.

-Os presento a Ábsolem, aunque creo que ya le conocéis- añadió con una sonrisa

La Oruga les miró, les echó humo a la cara, provocándoles una tos incontrolada, y preguntó:

-¿Quién eres tú? Tú no, muchacho, tú eres una de las pocas personas que sabe quién es de verdad. Pero tú, tú lo sabías también y lo has vuelto a olvidar, niña estúpida-

-No soy estúpida- respondió Alicia ofendida- y es de mala educación echar el humo a la cara de la gente-

-¿Cómo puede un ser tan pequeño fumar tanto?- se preguntó Pavel entre toses

-¿Es ella verdad, Ábsolem? Puede que haya perdido la cabeza, pero yo sé que es ella. Y McTwisp nunca trae una falsa Alicia- dijo el Sombrerero apareciendo de la nada en el mirador

-El Oráculo resolverá todas vuestras dudas- dijo Ábsolem mientras seguía echando humo

-Si ese Oráculo va a resolver el debate que hay desde mi llegada enséñamelo y deja de echar humo como una locomotora antigua- dijo Alicia, que cuando se enfadaba se volvía algo mandona

-Secundo las dos mociones- dijo Pavel

Ábsolem señaló el final del banco. Donde minutos antes no había nada, ahora se encontraban dos rollos de papel. Uno era el compendio calendárico del Submundo, en el otro se podía leer "Visitas de Alicia al Submundo".

-Eres igual que tu antepasada, Alicia- dijo Pavel desenrollando el segundo rollo

En él estaban dibujadas todas las visitas de Alicia a aquella maravillosa tierra.

1ª visita: Alicia cae por la madriguera del conejo, conoce a muchos y curiosos personajes, recorre el Submundo y termina en un juicio presidido por la mismísima Reina de Corazones.

2ª visita: Alicia atraviesa el espejo y aparece en el otro lado. Se ve envuelta en una partida de ajedrez gigante, pasando de ser un peón a ser reina. Conoce a muchos personajes, entre ellos la Reina Blanca y la Reina Roja.

3ª visita: Alicia cae por la madriguera del conejo, es atacada por el Magnapresa, va al palacio de la Reina Roja y recupera la espada Vorpalina, se reencuentra con todos sus viejos y locos conocidos, a los que había olvidado, se convierte en la paladina de la Reina Blanca y derrota al Galimatazo.

4ª visita: Alicia es una anciana enferma y necesita la ayuda de sus amigos, aparece de nuevo en el Submundo y cae en un sueño profundo, la Reina le da la medicina de la Milcura y se vuelve un bebé. La Reina Blanca y el Sombrerero la devuelven a su mundo.

5ª visita: Alicia y Pavel siguen a McTwisp y caen por la madriguera del conejo, encuentran a los habitantes del Submundo, la Reina les lleva en presencia de Ábsolem y leen el Oráculo.

-Alicia, tú eres la niña del cuento. Tus sueños son recuerdos- dijo Pavel cada vez más perplejo

-No, no, eso es imposible- Alicia estaba nerviosa y asustada

-Tú eres Alicia en el País de las Maravillas- dijo casi en un susurro

A la mente de Alicia acudieron miles de imágenes, toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos en dos segundos, recuerdos reprimidos, enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente durante años. Su cerebro se colapsó por el exceso de información y la chica se derrumbó en el suelo. Estaba en estado de shock. Sus amigos acudieron en su ayuda.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: en el que Mirana y el Sombrerero aclaran todo**

Cuando Alicia se recuperó, ya era de noche, tenía una bata azul sobre los hombros y se abrazaba las rodillas. Pavel estaba sentado en un banco a su lado, con los puños cerrados sobre las rodillas por los nervios, su rostro pasó de mostrar preocupación a alivio. Tarrant, Mirana y Ábsolem también seguían en el mirador.

-¿Te encuentras bien, querida?- preguntó Mirana

-Me encuentro algo mareada, me da vueltas la cabeza. No es bueno para la mente recibir tanta información de golpe- dijo ella masajeándose las sienes

-Debes descansar, Alicia- recomendó Pavel

-No, antes necesito respuestas. Ábsolem, ¿cuándo has vuelto a ser una oruga?-

-Me transformo constantemente de oruga a mariposa y de mariposa a oruga cuando me aburro de ser una de las dos cosas- respondió él

-Majestad, ¿podéis aclararme lo que pasó en mi última visita? No lo recuerdo-

Mirana le contó su historia.

"Siempre hemos velado por ti, Alicia. Ábsolem nos contó que estabas muy enferma y necesitabas nuestra ayuda para curarte. McTwisp te trajo de nuevo con nosotros. Eras una ancianita. Caíste en un profundo sueño, no te movías ni respirabas. Cheshire dijo que la vida te había abandonado, pero tu alma aún seguía en tu cuerpo y necesitaba el aliento de la vida. Aquí en el Submundo tenemos una flor llamada Milcura, cura todos las enfermedades. Cuando mi hermana se hizo con el poder arrancó todas las flores y se las quedó para sí. Hemos logrado volver a plantarlas. Te administré la cura y pareció funcionar, pero no despertabas. Durante muchos días te dimos la medicina para ayudarte a despertar, lo que no sabíamos era que la flor tiene efectos distintos en los seres de tu mundo. Al mismo tiempo que te curabas te volvías cada vez más y más joven, hasta que te convertiste en un bebé. En ese momento supimos que el único modo de que te curases del todo era que volvieses a tú mundo, Tarrant y yo te llevamos a él."

-Pero, Alicia debió desaparecer de nuestro mundo a principios del siglo XX. ¿Cómo es posible que apareciese de nuevo en el XXIII?- preguntó Pavel

-El Tiempo es el habitante más loco del Submundo. Está enfadado porque siempre intento matarle. Va como quiere. Tres días aquí parecen una hora en vuestro mundo. Pero un año aquí parecen varios siglos en el vuestro. A veces se detiene del todo y no vuelve a andar hasta que se le pasa el enfado. Ja, el Tiempo ha perdido la cabeza- dijo el Sombrerero con su particular tono de voz

-¿Y cómo hay una entrada a vuestro mundo en un planeta deshabitado? Creía que la entrada estaba en Londres-

-Hay miles de entradas a nuestro mundo, están por todas partes. Sólo hay que saber buscar-

Mirana continuó con la historia.

"Pedí a McTwisp que fuese a tu mundo a buscar a tu familia. Cuando regresó, nos informó que tu mundo había cambiado mucho.

-Han pasado muchos años allí arriba, majestad. Nos llaman locos a nosotros, deberíais verlo. Ese mundo sí que es una locura. He logrado encontrar a dos descendientes de Alicia. Son dos hermanos. La mujer está soltera y muy enferma en el hospital, su hermano está casado, viven lejos y no se ven muy a menudo- informó McTwisp

-Tarrant y yo llevaremos a Alicia de vuelta a su mundo y se la entregaremos a su familia-

-Tened cuidado, majestad- advirtió Ábsolem- No conocen nuestro mundo, no podéis decirles quién es realmente la niña

-No te preocupes, Ábsolem. Se me ocurrirá algo-

Cuando aparecimos en tu mundo, nos dirigimos al hospital de Londres que nos dijo Mctwisp. Una de tus descendientes acababa de fallecer. Su hermano y su cuñada estaban también en el hospital. Te hicimos pasar por la hija de la difunta, el matrimonio se sorprendió muchísimo, pues no sabían que tenían una sobrina. Pero estuvieron encantados de quedarse contigo. Cuando te puse en sus brazos, despertaste y comenzaste a llorar. Creo que te quisieron en ese mismo instante. Siempre te han querido mucho, Alicia, aunque tu madre fuese a veces muy estricta contigo te quería y te sigue queriendo."

-Ahora todas las piezas encajan. Mis sueños eran en realidad recuerdos de mi vida pasada. Gracias por contármelo todo y por cuidar de mí. Ahora os voy a pedir que me disculpéis, necesito estar sola un momento para aclarar mis ideas-

Alicia mantenía una expresión imperturbable, pero en sus ojos se leía confusión. Se levantó y se marchó del mirador.

-Pobre chica, ha sido un duro golpe- dijo el Sombrerero

-¿Y tú, Pavel, no estás también sorprendido?- preguntó Ábsolem

-Mi vida y la de mi novia acaban de dar un giro de 180º pero no, me encuentro tranquilo. Debo de estar loco- dijo el muchacho soltando una risa nerviosa

-Es el único modo de sobrevivir aquí- dijo el Sombrerero

-Bueno, por supuesto que estaba sorprendido, era algo imposible de creer. Pero cuando la vi caer al suelo, todo dejó de ser importante. Me daba igual cuándo hubiese nacido, me daba igual si afirmaba ser la princesa Anastasia Romanov, todo me daba igual. Mi mayor prioridad era ella, lo demás me pareció superfluo-

-Ya te dije que sabía que tú sabías quien eres. No es una casualidad que estés aquí, Pavel- dijo Ábsolem

-Ve con ella, Pavel. Ahora Alicia te necesita- dijo la Reina Blanca

Pavel se levantó y se dispuso a seguir a Alicia, pero antes se volvió de nuevo hacia Mirana.

-Majestad, si alguna vez vos o vuestro mundo precisan nuestra ayuda, no dudéis en pedirla-

Mirana simplemente sonrió. Cuando el chico se hubo marchado, el Sombrerero volvió a hablar.

-La quiere de verdad-

-Y ella a él, por eso el chico está aquí- dijo Ábsolem antes de envolverse en una cortina de humo azul

Pavel tardó en encontrar a Alicia. En parte porque quería darle espacio para que pensase tranquilamente en sus asuntos, en parte porque se perdió tres veces y necesitó la ayuda de un perro llamado Bayard para guiarse. La encontró en el Jardín de Hongos. Los hongos de aquel jardín tenían una peculiaridad aparte de su tamaño, forma y color. Brillaban en la oscuridad. El jardín entero se encontraba iluminado por suaves tonos blancos, amarillos y verdes. Gracias a esta bioluminiscencia, Pavel pudo encontrar a Alicia sentada en el jardín, haciendo girar una brizna de hierba con los dedos. Se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio.

-Lewis Carroll era un viejo amigo de mi familia. Cuando era una niña pequeña le conté mis aventuras en el Submundo, él los tomó por sueños fantasiosos y escribió los libros en mi honor- explicó Alicia de repente

Al cabo de otro largo rato en silencio, Pavel lo rompió.

-La primera vez que vi la película de _"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas",_tenía siete años y…yo… en fin, me enamoré de la protagonista-

Alicia le miró con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Sí, ya sé que era un dibujo animado pero era una niña muy guapa-

Aquello fue más de lo que Alicia pudo soportar y rompió a reír.

-Y ahora descubro que mi primer amor, la heroína de mi libro favorito y la mujer de mi vida son la misma persona. Y me siento el hombre más afortunado del Universo-

-Por eso te quiero. Porque siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor-

-Yo también te quiero-

Alicia apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Pavel y se quedaron a sí un rato.

-Yo estaba loca por John Smith, el de Pocahontas- dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Qué os pasa a las mujeres con John Smith?

Alicia volvió a reír y le besó. Pavel besó con dulzura las cicatrices del brazo de Alicia, como si de un tesoro se tratasen, luego regresó a sus labios. Después, muy despacio, se tumbaron en el suelo, sin parar de besarse.

Los días siguientes, recorrieron todo el Submundo. Alicia presentó a Pavel a todos los habitantes. El Sombrerero les enseñó a bailar la Deliranza. Los días y las noches pasaban y nada parecía perturbar aquellos felices momentos llenos de locura.

Pavel se vio obligado a preguntar a Alicia si deseaba quedarse a vivir allí.

-Si quieres quedarte aquí, yo me quedaré contigo. El mundo real será demasiado aburrido sin ti-

-Pero Pavel, ¿cómo vas a quedarte aquí? Tú tienes tu vida, tu familia y tu trabajo, igual que yo-

-Pero si deseas quedarte yo estaré encantado de quedarme también. No quiero obligarte a volver y que luego te arrepientas de haberte marchado por mi causa

-Ni yo quiero que te arrepientas de quedarte aquí por mí-

-Jamás podría arrepentirme de algo así-

-Pavel, quedarnos sería la elección más fácil. Pero tú y yo tenemos una vida en nuestro propio mundo. Allí nos necesitan, es donde debemos estar-

Alicia y Pavel estaban en una sala oculta del Castillo Blanco junto con todos sus amigos. La Reina abrió unas puertas situadas a sus espaldas y reveló un inmenso espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Este espejo os permitirá marcharos a casa si es lo que deseáis, sólo debéis atravesarlo con confianza-

Llegó el horrible momento de las despedidas.

-Siempre que vienes es para marcharte. No siempre tienes que irte. Puedes venir para quedarte, o marcharte para quedarte, quedarte para marcharte, irte y volver, venir, quedarte, marcharte, largarte…- farfullaba el Sombrerero

-¡Sombrerero!- exclamó Alicia viendo que su amigo empezaba a desvariar

-Lo siento. Estoy bien- respondió él con la voz aguda

-Os echaremos de menos- dijo con tristeza la Lirona

-Nosotros también os echaremos de menos, Mally, pero nos necesitan en nuestro mundo- dijo Pavel acariciando con un dedo la pequeña cabeza de Mallymkum

-Acabo de recordar que tenemos unos regalos para vosotros- saltó de pronto el Sombrerero

Tarrant se quitó el sombrero y de él extrajo un pañuelo de color azul celeste. Era para Alicia, en sustitución del que había perdido. Estaba hecho de una tela especial que el Sombrerero guardaba en su almacén, más suave que la seda y con olor a tomillo, nunca se manchaba ni se rompía.

McTwisp entregó a Pavel un reloj de bolsillo plateado. Pero no era un reloj cualquiera, aparte de marcar la hora, también marcaba la fecha y el día de la semana. Era muy preciso y su mecanismo no se estropeaba.

-Ambos objetos han sido purificados por mí, por lo tanto no desaparecerán cuando regreséis arriba- dijo Cheshire

Alicia se sorprendió de que un mundo tan caótico pudiera crear objetos tan perfectos, pero en el País de las Maravillas todo es posible y ella era capaz de creerse seis cosas imposibles antes de desayunar.

-Cuidaos mucho los dos. Velaremos por vosotros- dijo Mirana

Alicia y Pavel se disponían a atravesar el espejo, pero se volvieron una última vez.

-No estéis tristes, volveremos, y esa vez será para quedarnos- dijo Alicia

Se oyó una gran ovación por todo Marmóreo.

-Y bailaremos juntos la Deliranza- añadió Pavel

-Ese sí será un día gloricioso. Bien viaje- exclamó el Sombrerero

-Bien viaje- dijeron los demás personajes del Submundo

Y con esta frase gramáticamente incorrecta, Pavel y Alicia cruzaron al otro lado del espejo.

Con esfuerzo se arrastraron fuera de la madriguera del conejo. Una vez que comprobaron que tenían consigo los regalos de sus amigos, se pusieron en contacto con la nave y se teletrasportaron.

-Ya era hora, pensaba que tendríamos que despegar sin… ¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntó Scotty sobresaltado

Pavel y Alicia tenían la ropa manchada de tierra y barro, un par de cortes y el pelo lleno de hierba y ramitas.

-Nos caímos por un agujero- explicó Alicia

-Y no es un eufemismo, nos caímos de verdad. Tengo un esguince que lo demuestra-añadió Pavel

-Nadie ha insinuado lo contrario- dijo Scotty con una mueca socarrona

-Pero lo habéis pensado-

-Puedes impedirnos hablar, pero no puedes impedirnos pensar-

Esa misma noche, la pareja estaba tumbada en la cama con la luz apagada. Pavel estaba medio dormido cuando Alicia se incorporó ligeramente en la cama y encendió la luz.

-Pavel, ¿sabes por qué nunca me casé? Porque ningún hombre era apropiado para mí-

-¿Y yo lo soy?- preguntó él

-Los sucesos recientes son prueba más que suficiente de que sí. Creo que nunca me enamoré de nadie porque te estaba esperando-

Pavel sonrió, la besó en la frente y la estrechó contra sí. Alicia apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Pavel como si se tratase de su almohada favorita, pasando el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Buenas noches, Pavel-

-Buenas noches, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas-

**Me he tomado una pequeña licencia en lo que respecta a Lewis Carroll, es todo inventado. Es posible que esta historia sea un poco loca, pero tengo dos buenas excusas:**

**-Es el País de las Maravillas, todo es posible**

**-Tras un mes entero estudiando sin parar (vacaciones de Navidad incluidas) y dos semanas de exámenes, tengo la cabeza como una batidora y mi cerebro busca desesperadamente un modo de despejarse.**


End file.
